Dangerous Deals
by honeylove90
Summary: HIATUS. Starfire has a mission to bust street racing and murders in Jump City. Once Star gets into the assignment she'll forget everything that mattered almost costing her life. Can the titans save her before things get to dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a story I've just came up with and hopefully you'll like it. Summary: Starfire has a mission to bust street racing and murders in Jump City. Once Star gets into the assignment she'll forget everything that matter almost causing her life. Can the titans save her before things get to dangerous?**

**Sorry if the summary sucks, the story will be a lot better I promise. I don't own the titans DC comics does but I do own the characters to make up ;) Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>"In other news, another murder spree has struck Jump City once again. Two people were stabbed and shot in the abdomen with investigators searching the clues on who's behind this calamity crime. Thank you for tuning in I'm Noah Northman, have a good night" he said with serious tone, sleek back blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, red tie, and a business work suit.<p>

The television was shut off by Cyborg

"We've been at this case for two months and still no leads!" Robin said seating on the end of the sofa with his girlfriend by his side

"Whoever they are, their quick and they won't stop till they can get what they want" Raven said telling the truth looking at the team

Beast boy paces back and forth in the living room

"Dude, this is crazy and this has to stop. But in order to end this.. someone has to go undercover" he said looking at Cyborg

"To bad everyone in the city knows who we are and what we look like" Cyborg said

Starfire gets up from her seat then walking towards the window seeing the view of the city then facing everyone

"I'll do it" she said breathing out

"What?" everyone being in shock

Starfire walks to the front

"I'll want to be on this mission" she said with her hands on her hip

Robin stands up becoming serious

"Star, it's to dangerous be on this assignment-"he said being cut off

"I've dealt with more dangerous situations in my life then all the missions we've dealt with for the past eight years" Starfire told the truth

"You don't get it, if anyone see's you're on this team. You'll be dead in a few seconds" Robin raised his voice a little being worried

"Robin's right on this part, I... we can't let you get hurt" Cyborg said being over protective teammate brother like mood

Starfire sighted as she combed through her hair almost pulling it out

"I'm so sick of being protected by everyone. I understand you want me to be safe but I still apart of this team. Let me do this mission and if anything happens to be… pay the price" she said telling the truth

Robin starts to storm off from the commons room

Beast boy walks up to his friend place a hand on her shoulders

"I agree with you Star plus you can kick anyone's ass any day of the week" he said cheering her by laughing

Raven and Starfire started to laugh agreeing with him

"He's right. I'll teach you how to talk 'street talk', how to put your hair, make-up, what to wear and everything" said with encouragement

Cyborg runs leaving the room reaching to Robin

"Thank you Raven and thank you Beast boy. This means the world to me" Starfire said with a smile

* * *

><p>Robin's in the gym room working out taking this anger out on a dummy with gloves on his hands, punching it many times. Grunts every time he hits the dummy becoming frustrated<p>

"Yo bird boy, where are you?" Cyborg yelled

"Guess!" Robin yelled

Cyborg shakes his head as he makes his way to the weight room

"Come on man, let Star take this mission. She'll be fine. We can guide her through on street racing and to hustle" he said

Robin kept punching the dummy then using his strength knocking it to the ground

"Cy, you don't get it. I can't let her get hurt again… I told Galfore that I would protect Star with my soul. If anything would happen to her" he said as his voice started to crack then cleared his throat "I would never forgive myself"

"Look I know you care about girlfriend, our teammate, and our best friend. But eventually, everyone including every titan will get hurt to protect their city. This is what we do as hero's, she gave up being a princess on Tamarian just to be with us to be normal and to protect justice" Cyborg said telling the truth

Robin nodded his head understanding

"You're right, she's right. I'll go up to Star and tell her… she can have this mission. I can teach her how to have an attitude and everything that comes to it" he wipes his forehead with a towel then looked at his best friend

"Let's go" he said as they walked back to the common's area

* * *

><p>"I'm going to my room, ring if there's anything going on" Raven said as she left the commons area<p>

"Ditto, Mega Monkeys 16 is calling my name" Beast Boy said as ran back to his room

Starfire's on the sofa playing with her hair sighted. _"I wish Robin would give me a chance, to prove myself as a teammate plus it would give me a chance to feel like a normal young adult" _she thought to herself

Robin comes walking back into the common room heading to his girlfriend is on the sofa

"Hey Star" he said as he jumps over the sofa

"Hello Robin" she seated up a little with Robin gently places her hand on his lap

"I'm sorry for running off that mad" Robin told the truth locked in her emerald eyes

"No it's okay" Starfire looked into his eyes

"It's not. I should trust you, I do trust you Star more than anything. Cyborg, Raven, and myself will guide you how to drive a motorcycle, getting the look, and getting information to get the leader behind bars" he said smiled her

"Thank you Robin, I promise I won't let you down" she smiled back as her boyfriend kisses her forehead

* * *

><p>"Where in the hell is my money? Your holding out on me" a male said threating appearing dirty blond spikey hair, green eyes, five-eleven height. Wearing a plaid red and black shirt, gray undershirt, ripped up jeans, black boots<p>

A scared male backed up to the wall

"You'll get it Paul! I promise I'll get your money in two hours!" said a young white man stand at five – three height. Wearing a black shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes

"I need it now David, not in two hours but right now" said Paul pulling a gun to him "You had three days to return it. Nice knowing you" pointing at David

"No Paul!" David cried as Paul shoots him in the chest dropping dead to the ground

"That's what you get when you place a bet on my streets" he said as he got his wallet taking forty bucks and throwing it to the river. Then looks around and starts running into the dark alley

* * *

><p>Hate it? Love it? Have so many idea's for this story and something thrilling. Review = make me happy<p> 


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note.**

**Hey guys/readers, I'm so sorry for not updating for months. I've been super busy with the semester in college, getting my gpa back up and passed the semester. Not to mention that I got booted from my seasonal job and need to start looking for another job including getting back into writing. I have some many ideas for this story; I don't know where to begin by going back, re-reading, and do what I do best by writing. Since now being in the winter break I hope I can think of a few chapters to write if I decide to go back to school again. I'm still very thankful for the reviews and follow authors. Stay tuned.**

**honeylove90**


	3. Second author's note please read!

**Second author's note:**

**Dear readers, I'm so sorry for not updating this story like I said I would. I've been busy with work, slacking off on my other fanfictions, and taking care of my dog. As of now, I'm putting this story on HOLD. If I don't have any interest of next year to come back to finish this story then I'll be deleting it. In the meantime please read the rest of my fanfictions. **

**Have a great summer and stay cool this summer.**

**Honeylove90**


End file.
